You'll Be Back Parody Lyrics
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Hamilton Parody Song The Glass Scientists You'll Be Back Parody Lyrics 4 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello everybody, I hope your having a glorious day! X3 So as you can all tell, I'm finally giving you all the latest parody, that was once again written by the glorious EdwardTheBadass, and shall be sung (when these braces stop being a literal pain in the mouth) by yours truly. X3 ENJOY! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hyde: You say the price of my madness’ not a price that you’re willing to pay You cry and you beg me to leave you alone, when you feel me arrive Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you first transformed Now you’re making me mad Remember despite our estrangement, I am you You’ll be back Soon you’ll see You’ll remember you enjoy being me You’ll be back Time will tell You’ll remember you hate being yourself Insanity rose, facades fall We have seen each other through it all And when push comes to shove, I will make your life a living hell to remind you of my love Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da dayada Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da da You say that we should stop because you can’t go on You’ll be the one complaining when I'm gone And, no, don’t change the subject ‘Cause you’re my favorite subject My sweet, submissive subject My dearest, loveliest subject Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever You’ll be back Like before I will fight against you and win this war For your love For your praise And I’ll be you till my dying days When you’re gone, I’ll go mad So don’t throw away this thing we had 'Cause when push comes to shove I will murder all of London to remind you of my love Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da dayada Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da Everybody! Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da dayada Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dadada da da dayada -------------------------------------------------------- Hyde: -Laughs- Jekyll: Dear god Hyde there's nothing to laugh about! This is serious! Hyde: C'mon, relax darling~ Jekyll: Don't call me that- Hyde: Hush~ Hyde: -Pets Jekyll- Hyde: That grumpy expression doesn't suit you, my dear doctor~ Jekyll: Get away from me! Hyde: Don't be so shy dear~ You know you want me~ Hyde: -Hugs Jekyll- Jekyll: STOP HUGGING ME! YOU'RE COVERING ME IN BLOOD! Hyde: Hush hush~ This isn't blood, it's just liquid love~ *whispers hotly* Red, thick, liquid, love~ Just for my sweet Henry~ Jekyll: *Mutters* I regret all of my life choices. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I apologise sincerly and profusely for taking so long to bring this to all of you, but college is taking a lot more of my time than normal, with my final performance and five exams coming up, but I now have two weeks off, so hopefully i'll be able to make up for it. X3 Anyway, don't forget to leave your much loved thoughts in the comment section down below, before you go. BYE! BYE! Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago I want to sing this. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Go for it, fam! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago I LOVE THIS SOOOOOOONG 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Why thank you, Elise! X3 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy